


some chance for romance

by trite



Series: a view that's tailor-made for two [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post—Canon, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trite/pseuds/trite
Summary: “Have you ever thought about marriage?” Poe asked.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Series: a view that's tailor-made for two [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043919
Comments: 15
Kudos: 43





	some chance for romance

**Author's Note:**

> We are finally done! I promise not to ever write fluff again. ♥
> 
> Happy new year! Here's to new beginnings. ♥

The sky was brightly glowing in different shades of gold and blue, Hux noticed as they made their way through the surface of the planet.

It wasn’t long before they reached a clearing, their presumed campsite for the evening, and started on the mechanical task of setting up. By the time they had finished and were sitting in front of their tent, only a shadow of the mountains they’d been walking through were visible in the lantern—light.

“Have you ever thought about marriage?” Poe asked, after a long silence that was accompanied by their mostly successful attempts to roast mallow candy.

“In general or in regards to myself?” Hux’s fingers felt unpleasantly sticky.

“The latter.”

“I guess I must have considered it at one point and swiftly dismissed it. Anyone willing to marry me would have done so to achieve some sort of status, which was a perfectly legitimate reason, but something I was uninterested in.”

Poe nodded to himself. “Okay, yeah. What about now?”

“Now that would certainly not be the case.”

“But has your— outlook on the situation changed?” he said carefully, almost awkward in a way he rarely was.

Hux frowned. There was an uncomfortably familiar trace of intent behind his words. Similar to the time he had asked Hux if he was ‘sticking around’ after they had defeated the Order and the Sith fleet. Hux had taken it as a taunt. He had had nowhere else to go; a consequence of his own actions. Or months afterward, when he had asked _do you wanna do this again?_ and Hux had belatedly realized their nocturnal test-flight-for-two had had a romantic subtext. He had said yes. Worse still, was that he hadn’t wanted to say no. That principle has remained throughout the past five years.

“Are you asking? Asking me, that is.”

He chuckled a little awkwardly, a long exhalation more than actual amusement. “I guess that depends on if you’ll say yes.”

“Oh.” He supposed he could say no, but he didn’t see the point and he didn’t see why Poe would think so.

“No, fuck, wait. I had this whole speech planned. I practiced it multiple times even, ask Beebee. I have used up all my goodwill with everyone on this.” He laughed and bit his lip. A gesture so painfully familiar that it stripped something inside Hux, allowing whatever defenses he had left to dissolve under the constancy of Poe’s warmth.

“What was it?”

“What was what?”

“The speech.” Hux didn’t need convincing, but he was always curious about Poe. He had a limitless need to know him, learn him, and memorize him; found comfort in the knowledge that this was something he could have and keep with him regardless of what happened in their lives and between them.

“Oh, right. Uhm, it was something about how I want to spend the rest of my days with even the things about you that I hate and that annoy me.”

Hux frowned. “You were going to lead with that?”

Poe laughed. “No, I had some stuff about how you were the great love of my life and I wanted to see this through no matter what. And about the satisfaction that comes from knowing that even if you fail, you’ve given it your all.”

“That sounds like a very touching speech.” Hux clenched his jaw and squinted at the distance, willing himself to feel _less._ Poe always made him feel as if he could properly breathe, not just gasp for air; exhale without rushing to inhale. Right now though, his chest felt constricted, functioning only on empty breath.

“Yeah, well, you’re not getting the best version, but is it? Is it touching you?” Amusement came through his words, an edge of teasing.

Hux felt a rush of air escape him and realized it was a laugh, coming out shaky and wet, a powerful undertow defining it. “Who did?” he said and turned to look at Poe. His eyes were shiny and Hux had the urge to tell him _no crying allowed_.

“Oh, who got the best version? Finn. He teared up a little, though to be fair, so did I. I’m telling you, Rey’s got a lot to live up to now.”

“Didn’t they already choose to be married in the Force?”

“Yeah, but I’m saying, y’know, I can be very romantic.”

“I know,” Hux said and felt the words carry more meaning than they should have.

Poe ducked his head before making eye contact and smiling widely, intending to charm and disarm.

An unfortunate, if predictable, side effect of opening yourself up to new experiences was the inevitability of getting hurt. His relationship with Poe was not an exception to the rule, but the hurt had never felt like something he had to endure. It felt more like pressing your fingers against a love bite. Hux would know, he often did it.

After a long exhale, Hux said, “okay. I mean, yes.”

“Yeah? Oh, wait, no, I didn’t ask.”

“That’s alright. You don’t have to.”

“Hey, I want to. If it all goes right, this will be the only time I say it.” Poe cleared his throat and leaned forward, reaching for Hux’s hand, setting his searching, piercing gaze on him, not that there was anything left for him to discover, anything new for him to see. “Will you marry me?” He was smiling brilliantly, but Hux could tell he was only a heartbeat away from tearing up.

“Yes, of course,” Hux said looking at the glittering dark sky. He felt his eyes prickle again.

“Hey, hey,” said Poe, pulling on his hand.

Hux angrily pressed his other hand over his eyes, before turning to look at him, but couldn’t keep the scowl on his face for long.

“Let me—” He fiddled with his ring, taking it out of the necklace before reaching again for Hux’s hand. He couldn’t push it past the first knuckle and sighed dejectedly. “We’ll have it resized.”

“That’s alright. I’ll wear it on the necklace.” Hux took his hand back and tried to take it off, using the opportunity to examine it. He had always been wary of it, unwilling to touch it, even when they were lying in bed postcoitally.

It was a simple silver band. It seemed less like a ring and more like a piece of hardware, a washer. It felt heavy and sturdy; solid in Hux’s hand.

He handed it back to Poe, feeling oddly reluctant to do so. Irrationally so, it wasn’t as if he wouldn’t get it back. When it was on the matching silver chain again, Poe motioned him closer. “Can I?”

Hux leaned forward and felt the necklace rest heavily against his chest.

Poe looked at him and smiled broadly. “You might want to look away, ‘cause I’m definitely going to cry now.”

Hux closed the distance between them and brought their lips together. “I don’t mind,” he breathed against his mouth. He pressed closer to him and had the same thought he had had the first time they did this: _he felt like something worth coming back to_.


End file.
